Unexpected
by Kimiyo
Summary: Paul/Bella drabbles. Bella doesn't think he's princely at all, and Paul doesn't think she's all that beautiful.
1. set 1

Unexpected

Paul/Bella drabbles

Title: Surprise

Based: Sometime after Eclipse.

Rating: G

Paul doesn't look at the thin, brunette girl with too long bangs and clean make-up free face. He honestly wishes he had never seen her at all, and tries his hardest to ignore her soft humming, the click of her heels against the wooden bench as she leans into him.

"It's funny that it ended like this."

He can't help but agree.

Title: Secret

Based: During New Moon.

Rating: T

"Hey, mousey," says Paul, smirking as she makes a face at the puffs of smoke from his parted lips, "You want one?" The slender stick is held out to her, and she scrunches up her nose so she doesn't smell the smoke burning her nose, her eyes watering. She remembers that she quit smoking years ago, that her hand shouldn't be reaching for the cigarette, other hand plucking the lighter from the grasp of his larger one.

A sigh escapes her when she inhales the acrid smoke, still knowing how to flick the ash off the end without getting it on herself.

"I haven't smoked in so long…" muses Bella, sitting down beside the younger teen with a small cough. Paul takes a few more drags on his own before stamping it out with his foot and reaching for another in his pocket. They sit in silence for a while, not really doing anything except scuffing the toe of their sneakers against the dirt, tapping the whitewashed wood with their fingers; generally nothing exciting.

"Jake knows you smoke?" asks Paul, tilting his head toward her, grey eyes curious.

Bella just smiles at him, and puts her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

Title: Revive

Based: During the period Bella is kind of zombie-like.

Rating: G

Paul stares at her with barely concealed distaste as she stares back at him with a bleak expression on her pale face. It's like the life has been reeled out of her like a fish on a hook, then gutted where her arms are wrapped around her chest. The metaphor makes him frown and reach for her sleeve clad arm, fingers tugging on the red fabric hard enough for her to purse her lips together in a harsh line, eyes narrowed at him from behind the curtain of mahogany strands.

Bella wishes, honestly wishes, that this boy will leave her to the emptiness she has resigned herself to since Edward left.

He doesn't listen to her silent plea.

Title: Laughter

Based: No particular timeline.

Rating: G

Bella doesn't know the tall boy, who comes in while she flips through a recipe book for how to make banana pudding. First impressions are important, she thinks, smiling politely at him even though she has no idea why he's in her house or how he knows how to get here in the first place. Grey eyes meet her maple brown ones as she blinks at him from where she's laying ingredients across the counter, touching the tip of her finger to the tops of the boxes and bowls as she counts silently to herself.

"There any reason why you're here?" asks Bella, smile faltering as her confusion slips through. At first he doesn't answer her right away, just looks her up and down with a thoughtful air.

"Jacob told me how to get here, if that's what you're wondering," replies the boy, glancing at the white bowl she's now tip-toeing to get from a shelf in the cabinet, "Name's Paul by the way."

She says, "Ah", when he mentions Jacob, and smiles when she finally grasps the edge of the bowl, pulling it down. There's no sound except for the drumming of his fingers against the table, the ripping of the package of banana flavored instant pudding (Yes, she knows she's cheating a bit, but nobody needs to know that) and the scrape of the chair against the floor as he pulls it back to sit in.

Paul rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment as he admits, "They told me you know how to cook."

A laugh escapes her before she can stop it.


	2. set 2

Title: Taking care

Based: No set timeline.

Rating: T

Bella is shocked the first time someone tries to cop a feel as she's walking by, hair whipping in the wind as she turns around to snap at whoever did it. It's a burly man, leathery looking skin, beady little black eyes, and a barbwire tattoo on his arm; a mean looking man. He only laughs at her when she glares at him, tempted to kick him with the little bit of high heel she has, straight in the crotch.

Instead of acting on it she tries to be the better person by walking away, quickening her pace to put as much distance as humanly possible between her and him. At footsteps behind her, she practically starts jogging even though it's a little difficult in the heels she's wearing. When the footsteps get even closer she starts running, hoping to whatever God there is she doesn't trip and break her neck trying to get away.

She screams when a hand clamps roughly around her arm, yanking her back with violent force. This time she doesn't hesitate to knee him in the balls, hand balling up in a fist to punch him in the nose with a sick cracking noise. Suddenly she's really glad she learned a little martial arts after quitting ballet, it really comes in handy more than twirling on her toes. Bella reaches down to un-snap the little thing keeping her heels on, shucking them quickly onto the pavement, feet carrying her at neck breaking speed to the little café' on the corner.

Paul gives her a 'what-the-hell-happened-to-you?' look when she walks quickly over to the table he's sitting at close to the counter. A sigh of relief escapes her at the sight of him sitting there drinking coffee, elbows propped up on the green surface like he owns the place.

"A guy was being an asshole," says Bella shakily, smoothing down her hair while fighting not to start wheezing from running so fast, "He tried to grab me so I kneed him and punched him in the face." Paul raises an eyebrow at her over the coffee cup, grey eyes blinking at her with mild amusement at her admission.

"I guess you don't need me to save you after all."

Bella smiles, cheeks red.

"Guess I don't."

Title: Fantasies

Based: No set timeline.

Rating: K

Bella can't help but compare him to Edward and Jacob; they are the only people she'd ever felt anything for, so there's no reason why she wouldn't. They're under a shade tree at La Push, both of them bare footed, shoulders touching while he tugs at one of her braids and she swats at him. He smiles differently then Edward, it doesn't give her a breathless feeling or make her heart beat faster. No, nothing at all like that. Neither does he whisper sweet nothings or poetry in her ear, voice smooth and deep.

The thought of his gruff voice trying to recite Shakespeare makes her chuckle, and he asks her what's so funny.

Paul isn't really like Jacob either, he doesn't shine so bright it makes her feel like the moon to his sun or a penny to a quarter. He never forces her to do anything she doesn't want to do, although sometimes he irritates the hell out of her with his bluntness ("Do you ever have any tact?!" screams Bella, whacking him with a rolled up newspaper. He just sticks his tongue out at her in reply, not ashamed in the slightest.) and most of the time complete lack of shame.

"Just thinking about how fantasies aren't worth it," answers Bella finally, picking blades of grass out of his hair that had gotten tangled in it when he'd been wrestling with Jared.

He smiles faintly, one arm wrapping around the small of her back the other around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Hmm, she thinks, smiling at his warmth seeping through her summer dress, he's better than any fantasy.

Title: Denied

Based: Post-Eclipse.

Rating: PG

Wind weaves through the chimes softly, the metallic music almost like an afterthought as she stands still outside of his house. She looks down at her hands with new eyes, at the bloodless white that is her skin. What had been the point of all this? Love? Immortality?

Jacob will never look at her again.

Bella doesn't feel it's real even as she knocks on the faded wood of the door, her red eyes staring up into grey, her whisper of '_Kill me' _against his skin.

She thinks it's worse when he looks at her with pity, and tugs her in by the wrist.


	3. set 3

Set 3

Title: Denial  
Based: Post-Breaking Dawn. Mentioned Edward/Bella, Paul/Rachel.  
warning(s): language, infidelity, mentioned sex.  
Rating: T

"I love Rachel."

Bella runs her hands up his sides, making him squeak. She grins, knowing that he still isn't used to her freezing touch yet.

"Liar."

"Fuck you, Juno."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

They squabble on the bed, Bella pinning Paul to the bed with a smug grin.

"Say it."

An eyeroll. "Uncle." He startles when her hand smacks his thigh.

"_Say it_."

"Okayokayokay, I love you, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I already knew, I just wanted you to admit it."

* * *

Title: One of Those Days  
Based: Same verse as "Taking Care". Bella doesn't know that Paul is a werewolf yet.  
Rating: K+

Bella learns very quickly that Paul is abso-fucking-lutely crazy. Not that she's a model of perfect sanity or anything, but shit he's drunk and walking across the roof of her house. She's not even really sure how the hell he got up there in the first place, just that she'd been sleeping and his yelling, "Whoooo!" had woken her up.

"Get your crazy ass down!" yells Bella, feeling panicked as he wobbles precariously, "I swear if you die, whenever I get to the afterlife your ass is getting a beatdown." Oh God, if some vampire doesn't kill her, her dumbass boyfriend will with a fucking heart attack. She considers calling one of the guys to come and manhandle him down a ladder fireman style like a cat, so he doesn't like trip and roll off the roof or something.

When he jumps off the roof and lands directly in front of her, Bella screams. Long arms wrap around her while she inhales deep lungfuls of air and staves off the urge to sock him in the arm until there's a bruise.

"What the hell were you doing?" Breathe in, breathe out, she thinks, your boyfriend did not break his neck because he thought he was Spider Man.

He shrugs. "Just hanging out."

She doesn't talk to him for at least two weeks.


End file.
